Scars
by SailorMew4
Summary: After cleaning up the Edge from the volcano, Hiccup receives a letter from Berk saying a rogue dragon in terrorizing the village. However, when they face said dragon Hiccup freezes at the mere sight of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Welcome to Scars! Hope enjoy! Also none of my stories are canon to each other unless I mention it is so "Scars" is not canon to "Island of Youth"**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

The Riders relaxed on the Edge after they cleaned up after the huge volcano incident as Snotlout said as he leaned on Hookfang, "Whew! Finally! We can take a break!"

The other Riders nodded in agreement before Fishlegs realized something and asked, "Hiccup? How did you stay so calm through this?"

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs confused as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean through the entire Project Shellfire and volcano erupting you kept calm. How do you do that?" asked Fishlegs. "I would like to know, so maybe I can calm down a bit."

Before Hiccup could answer Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed as Tuffnut answered, "Poor poor Fishlegs, don't you know anything about our dear Hiccup? He isn't afraid of anything."

Hiccup shocked at the answer then tried to add, "Now that's not true, exactly-"

"Really? Do you know anyone else that could stare down the Red Death? Alvin? Dagur? Or even the Screaming Death with no fear? I think not," interuppted Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded as she added, "Plus, who else could get kidnapped, nearly killed, nearly drown…"

"Don't forget being struck by lightning!" added Tuffnut happily.

"Right. Being struck by lightning. I mean we wouldn't but we're scared of something," finished Ruffnut. "Like I'm scared sometimes and Tuffnut is afraid of the dark. Snotlout hates being frozen as shown with the Speed Stingers or failing his dad..."

"Am not!"

Ruffnut ignored him as she continued, "Fishlegs is scared of a lot of things..."

Fishlegs shrugged. He knew it was useless to argue.

"And Astrid is scared of you getting hurt. But you Hiccup Haddock are scared of nothing!" finished Ruffnut as Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

"I'm not fearless. I'm scared when any of you get hurt," argued Hiccup as he's shocked at their statement that he's not scared of anything. "Plus, Astrid is more brave than I am any day."

Astrid smiled at the comment before she asked, "Well, how about this. You're the only person not scared by a dragon at one point. I admit I was scared when I faced the Flightmare after he paralyzed me."

The other Riders nodded in agreement before Hiccup sighed in exasperation, but before he could argue anymore the Terror flew in and passed Hiccup a message which he read aloud, "'Dear Hiccup and the other Riders. We need your help on Berk. There's a dragon terrorizing the village. Signed, Gobber.' Hmm odd why would a dragon terrorize Berk?"

"I don't know. We better check it out," said Astrid as she whistled for Stormfly to come as did the other Riders for their dragons.

* * *

The Riders flew all the way to Berk as they landed and saw no villagers outside. Hiccup raised an eyebrow as they headed to the forge as he went in and called out, "Gobber! You in here?"

The Riders stood around the forge as they listened for movement they all jumped when weapons fell to the ground as Gobber came out and said, "Oh good. You got the Terror Mail."

"Gobber what's going on? Where is everybody?" asked Hiccup concerned at how big the dragon problem was.

"Everybody is inside hidin'. The dragon has been terrorizin' us for a week!" explained Gobber as he looked at the sky to make sure the dragon was nowhere in sight.

"Where's my Dad? Wouldn't he be here?" asked Hiccup a little nervous at how the village handled this problem.

"He's at a Chief's Meeting won't be here til a couple more days," answered Gobber as he petted Grump who slept through this conversation.

"So, what kind of dragon are we dealing with? Speed Stinger? Changewing? Whispering Death?" asked Fishlegs as he thought about past dragons that they had a problem with.

Gobber fiddled with his hook with eyes staring at the ground as he whispered, "I'm not sure what it's called we haven't seen one in eighteen years."

"Eighteen years? Hmm it could think we haven't made peace with dragons yet," suggested Hiccup as he thought about it.

"So you think it's trying raid us," asked Astrid for clarification.

"Perhaps," replied Hiccup before he turned to Gobber. "When does this dragon show up?"

"Right as soon as the sun sets," answered Gobber as he pointed to the horizon. The sun still hadn't set yet. They still had time.

"Alright, tonight we're going to see what dragon this is and maybe we can figure out why it's here," suggested Hiccup as he and other Riders began to plan.

Gobber looked at the group before he focused on Hiccup, or more precisely the scar on his chin as he whispered, "I hope you can. Don't want another person taken."

* * *

The sun had set as the Riders waited around the village for the dragon to appear. Astrid looked through the windows and noticed how mothers hugged their children tightly as her brow furrowed in confusion as she asked to Hiccup, "Hey, have you how everyone seems more freaked out about this dragon than usual?"

Hiccup looked around as he whispered back, "Yeah, it's weird. They're vikings. What makes this dragon so much more scary than say a Flightmare?"

Astrid shrugged before they heard an owl like screech filled the night sky. Hiccup gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he whispered, "It's here. I'll go see if I can find out why it's been bothering Berk."

Astrid nodded as she looked at the other Riders as they nodded as they heard the screech as well. Hiccup walked to the center of the village as he turned and saw the dragon as Fishlegs whispered in awe, "It's a Stormcutter!"

* * *

Hiccup stared at the dragon as his breathing went quick along with his heartbeat. This dragon. He's seen it before. Those x-shaped wings. The spines on it's head. The three-finned tail. He's seen this dragon before. Soon enough all he saw was fire and heard voices from long ago.

" _Valka! Run!"_

" _No! Don't!"_

" _Hold on!"_

" _No! Don't! AH! Stoick!"_

" _Valka!"_

" _STOICK!"_

" _Valka…."_

Hiccup stood frozen. Why did his chin sting all of sudden? What was that? Why couldn't he move?

* * *

The Riders waited for Hiccup to give a signal to say friend or foe… but he didn't he just stood there. Frozen. Astrid then shouted, "Hiccup! What's going!"

No reply.

The Stormcutter heard her as it went for Hiccup. He still hadn't moved… it seemed he didn't even hear her. Astrid then yelled in worry as she rushed to him, "HICCUP!"

* * *

 **A.N: Yep, cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of Scars!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Welcome to Scars! Hope enjoy! Also none of my stories are canon to each other unless I mention it is so "Scars" is not canon to "Island of Youth"**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

Astrid ran towards him as he still stood frozen from the sudden vision before a black blur past her and grabbed Hiccup. Astrid rushed over to Toothless and Hiccup as she kneeled down and commented worriedly, "Hiccup, you're trembling. Are you okay? What happened?"

He didn't answer as he closed his eyes as the vision was still clear in his mind. The Stormcutter screeched angrily at the sudden intervention as Astrid yelled, "Toothless, Plasma Blast! Stormfly, Spineshot!"

That was the cue for the other Riders to attack the Stormcutter as it flew away after it gave another angry screech. The others Riders cheered before they saw Hiccup still in a panicked state.

"Hiccup!"

"Is he okay?"

"What happened out there?"

"What to happened to H?"

Astrid didn't answer their questions as she went back to Hiccup, who was still trembling, as she went over in a soothing voice, "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now."

"Fire…," muttered Hiccup in his panicked state.

"Fire?" wondered aloud Fishlegs as the Stormcutter didn't breathed any at all. "What is he talking about?"

Ruffnut then asked, "Are you alright there?"

"You don't look so good H," added Tuffnut at the sight of their friend.

Astrid went over to caress his face but when she got to his chin he cringed as he shook his head as he muttered, "Ow, what was that?"

Hiccup looked up after he shook his head and saw the worried faces as he asked, "Uh what happened? Did-did I miss something?"

"Whew, you're okay. You had me worried there," said Astrid as she let out a sigh of relief and hugged him as Toothless began to nuzzled Hiccup.

"Why? What happened?" asked Hiccup still confused at what just took place.

"You froze," whispered Fishlegs slightly horrified.

"I did?" asked Hiccup as he tried to remember why.

"Yeah, one look at that dragon and you just stood there looking at it," added Snotlout a little worried at the events. "It was kinds freaky."

"Dragon?" asked Hiccup before he remembered about the rogue dragon as he looked around worriedly. "Is everyone alright!? Did it hurt anyone?!"

"We're fine. What about you? What was all that muttering about fire?" asked Astrid as she wanted to figure out what happened.

"Fire?" asked Hiccup before those flashes appeared in his mind again. What was that? Why did he get scared all of sudden? Why is chin stinging like it's been cut? Who were those voices yelling? Why is it getting so hot?

"Hiccup!" cried out Astrid as he looked up as his chest began to hurt. "Seriously, what's wrong? You kinda looked distracted and started breathing heavy. I called you three times before you heard me."

"Should we take you to Gothi?" asked Fishlegs worriedly at the sight of Hiccup. "You look kinda pale."

"No. I'm fine," insisted Hiccup as he tried to stand up but his legs gave out as Toothless quickly rushed to catch him.

"No, you're not. You're going to Gothi to figure out what's going on," insisted Astrid as she held onto to Hiccup as Toothless nuzzled his hand and licked it affectionately worried about his best friend as they walked to Gothi's.

* * *

When they arrived the Riders were surprised to see Gothi with a raised stick to hit with before she saw it was them and wrote something as Fishlegs translated, "She's sorry she nearly hit us and asked what's wrong."

"It's Hiccup, he acted weird when facing the Stormcutter. Could you check to see what maybe happened to him?" requested Astrid as she placed Hiccup down on nearby seat as Toothless rested his head on his lap.

Gothi nodded as she shooed them, except for Fishlegs, away outside her hut as she went to work.

* * *

After a while Hiccup walked out with Toothless still by his side as Fishlegs thanked Gothi before he turned to Riders as he said, "It's nothing too serious. He just had a panic attack. He just needs some quiet time."

"I don't why, I'm fine now. Plus we need to still figure out why that Stormcutter is terrorizing Berk," argued Hiccup before Toothless gave a snort of disagreement.

"Better safe than sorry," insisted Astrid with a stern look before she saw his upset look before she grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

When they arrived at his home as Astrid asked, "Are you sure you don't know what caused the attack?"

"No, not really. I don't even know what I saw while I was under it," answered Hiccup as he opened the door before Astrid still followed him. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but aren't you going to go home."

"Tomorrow. I'm staying the night. I'm worried Hiccup. This _never_ happened before. What if you have another one? I rather stay to be there to calm you down then a couple homes away," answered Astrid as she held his face. "Just, let me stay for tonight. I'll stay downstairs and Toothless can warn me if you have another one."

Toothless nodded in agreement as Hiccup sighed, "I couldn't stop you even if tried, so let me just get some blankets for you at least then you can be comfortable."

* * *

Later the night, Astrid leaned against the stairs as she wrapped herself in a blanket as Hiccup walked upstairs he said, "Goodnight."

Astrid nodded before she remembered something from earlier as she asked, "Hey, Hiccup. Can I ask you something?"

"If you're going to say if I should stay down here so you can keep a better eye on me. I'll have to decline. I'm not letting anyone think that we're um _ahem_ doing stuff we're not supposed to," answered Hiccup as the fireplace couldn't hide his blush.

"No, no that wasn't it. I was wondering if you hurt your chin earlier?" asked Astrid as she remembered how he cringed when she touched it.

"Uh, actually it was kinda stinging but it passed," answered Hiccup as he remembered the where pain in that area from earlier.

"Could I see, just to see you didn't get cut," requested Astrid as Hiccup kneeled down as Astrid looked at it. "Well, no sign of scratching or cuts so I think-."

She stopped. She _did_ see something. It was faint but she could see it. A little scar, barely noticeable, but enough if you look closely. "Where'd you get that?"

"What?"

"The scar."

Hiccup's eyes widen as he answered quietly, "I'm not sure. My Dad never told me. I probably tripped and landed on a sharp rock or something when I was a kid."

The moment was completely silent, aside from the crackling of the fireplace, as Hiccup stood up as he walked to his room and said, "Well, good night milady."

"Good night."

* * *

At the darkest hour of the night as Astrid woke up with a start as Toothless nudged her awake. She grabbed her axe as self defense before she asked, "What's wrong!?"

Toothless motioned to Hiccup's room as Astrid and Toothless rushed upstairs to see Hiccup tossing and turning in his bed as Astrid dropped her axe and yelled, "Hiccup! Hiccup! Wake up! Hiccup!"

Hiccup woke with heavy breathing as he muttered, "It was here."

"What?"

"The thing I saw earlier it happened in here," clarified Hiccup as his shoulders trembled ever so slightly.

Toothless crooned concerned as he nuzzled his hand before he rested his head on his lap. Hiccup petted him as he apologized, "Sorry, I worried you two. It was just a bad dream."

"It's okay," replied Astrid as she grabbed her axe again as she was about to head downstairs.

Though before she could even step on the first step Hiccup asked, "Astrid, do you mind if you stay a bit more. Just till I fall asleep again?"

Astrid smiled at the offer as she said, "Of course, I'm not going anywhere."

She then leaned against the headboard as Toothless stayed at Hiccup's side till the next thing they knew they all slept peacefully.

* * *

 **A.N: Ahhh, I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Welcome to Scars! Hope enjoy! Also none of my stories are canon to each other unless I mention it is so "Scars" is not canon to "Island of Youth"**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

The morning came as Astrid stretched awake and saw Hiccup still sleeping, but Toothless was awake as he watched Hiccup sleep. She walked over and requested, "Keep an eye on him while I'm gone. Take him to the Great Hall when he's ready."

Toothless nodded as Astrid walked down and headed to the Great Hall as she carried her axe still worried about the events from yesterday. She looked at the horizon as the sun began to rise as she commented upset, "That Stormcutter is still going to come back. What are we going to do?"

Astrid walked through the village in hopes to clear her mind, but when she arrived at the Great Hall her mind was still filled with the possibilities of what could happen today at sunset.

* * *

At the forge, Gobber setted up his tools for the day when he heard a booming voice greet him, "Mornin' Gobber!"

Gobber turned around to see Stoick with Skullcrusher right behind him as Gobber greeted back with a slightly wavering tone, "Stoick! You're back early!"

"Yes, apparently the meeting finished earlier then expected. So anything happen while I was gone?" asked Stoick as he dusted his hands off.

"Well, Hiccup and the other Riders are back," answered Gobber as he fiddled with his hook from his back as he didn't wish to tell Stoick about the other "thing".

"Oh, are they? Well, where's my son?" asked Stoick as he didn't see Hiccup in the forge.

"I'm not sure. Don't know if he's still sleepin' or hangin' in the Great Hall," answered Gobber as he hoped Hiccup was back to his usual self.

"Oh thank you Gobber," thanked Stoick as he walked in the direction towards the Great Hall.

When Gobber looked to see Stoick was out of hearing distant he muttered, "Let's pray to Odin that dragon doesn't come today."

* * *

Stoick entered the Great Hall when he saw the Riders, but no Hiccup, he walked over and greeted, "Welcome back Riders."

"Chief! You're back early," commented Fishlegs surprised at his timing.

"Welcome home, Chief," greeted Astrid as the other Riders waved at him.

"Is Hiccup around?" asked Stoick as he looked around for any sign of Hiccup or Toothless.

"No, I believe he's still-," started Astrid before the Great Hall doors opened and Hiccup and Toothless walked in. "Nevermind."

Hiccup saw his dad as he said shocked, "Dad? You're back early. What happened to the meeting?"

"Oh, just finished earlier than we thought. What about you why are you back on Berk?" asked Stoick as he gave a gentle, to him anyway, pat on the back to Hiccup.

"Oof! Uh Gobber actually sent us to help with a dragon problem," answered Hiccup as he rubbed his back from the "pat".

"Dragon problem? Gobber never mentioned any dragon problem to me," replied Stoick confused at this news.

"He might of just forgot at the moment," replied Hiccup as he didn't know any other reason why Gobber would not mention it.

"You're probably right," agreed Stoick as frowned at the thought of his best friend hiding secrets. "So is the dragon still attacking?"

"Uh yeah. We couldn't chase it off yesterday, but maybe you can help us today," admitted Hiccup as he rubbed his head embarrassed at the thought of what happened yesterday to happen again.

"Excellent. When does this dragon show up?" asked Stoick as he stroked his beard as he tried to think of strategies.

"At sunset. Our plan is to try our plan we wanted to do yesterday, since we had an unnecessary _ahem_ mishap," answered Hiccup as he didn't wish to tell his father it was his fault they failed.

"You mean your panic attack?" asked Tuffnut as he wondered why Hiccup didn't just say that.

"Panic attack? What panic attack?" asked Stoick worriedly as Hiccup groaned quietly.

"It was nothing! I'm fine," insisted Hiccup as he didn't really want to talk about. "I swear it was a _just_ a moment of weakness."

"Hiccup, be honest what caused it," asked Stoick as he didn't want Hiccup to hold out on him.

"I don't know," half-lied Hiccup as he at least had better idea at it then before.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright," said Stoick as he dropped the matter.

They then went back to their food as they talked about different topics but every once in while the Riders and Stoick looked at Hiccup worriedly.

* * *

When the sun setted the Riders returned to their position, with the addition of Stoick. Stoick stayed with Hiccup and Astrid as they waited for the dragon to arrive. Then came that familiar screech which made Stoick go stiff as he whispered in a deadly tone, "I know that dragon call anywhere."

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand as Toothless looked around protectively. When the Stormcutter arrived Stoick whispered, "No. It couldn't be."

Hiccup didn't look at the Stormcutter till Stoick yelled a war cry as he charged at the dragon as Hiccup yelled, "DAD! NO!"

Hiccup rushed over as he tried to stop Stoick from attacking the dragon as he said, "No! Dad! That's still an innocent dragon!"

"That dragon is anything _but_ innocent!" yelled Stoick as he tried to swing at the dragon.

When Hiccup and Stoick jumped in the other Riders jumped in with their dragons as they tried to attack the Stormcutter. The Stormcutter screeched in anger as it breathed fire as Stoick and Hiccup ducked to avoid it. Hiccup felt the heat as he began to hear a more distant roars of dragons like in the days when they raided before he began to see the vision again. His breathing grew heavy again. It was getting hotter by the minute before suddenly all he saw was black.

* * *

Astrid saw what happened as she saw Hiccup go limp on the ground as she charged over as she went over and asked Stoick, "What happened?! Is he okay?"

"I don't know. That darn beast attacked us and Hiccup went out cold. Get him outta here!" ordered Stoick as Astrid grabbed Hiccup and carried him towards Toothless and Stormfly to a danger free zone.

Astrid brushed the sweat off Hiccup's face as she begged, "Please wake up. We need you."

She kissed his forehead as she stood up and turned to dragons and requested, "Watch him."

They nodded before she whispered, "We'll be back."

* * *

After the dragons chased off the Stormcutter once more but it still screeched in angry as a sign that it was going to come back. Astrid and Stoick rushed over to Hiccup to make sure he was alright.

"Hiccup!"

"Son!"

When they came by the dragons he groaned as he held his head and saw Astrid and his dad as he asked upset, "Did-did I black out again?"

Astrid nodded sadly as Stoick hugged him tightly as he whispered, "I was worried I might lose you to that dragon again."

The Riders went silent as Astrid asked, "Again?"

Stoick realized what he said as he sighed, "Yes, again. This is not the first time I had faced that dragon."

"When did you face a Stormcutter? Gobber said the last one that came to Berk was eighteen years ago," wondered Fishlegs intrigued at the history with the dragon and Berk.

"Yes, it was one of the darkest days that Berk ever had to go through," whispered Stoick as he still remembered that night vividly.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup as he wondered why he kept this secret for so long.

"Let's talk at the house," suggested Stoick as he began to lead them to the house. "I mean _everyone_ , this is something you might wish to learn.

* * *

When everyone arrived in the home Stoick sat in his chair as he asked, "Did any of your parents act strangely when you arrived home, or perhaps tell you might've happened with the last Stormcutter arrived here?"

"Our mom smothered us for a good while."

"My parents kept checking to see if I was alright every once in awhile."

"My dad, just told me not to get _too_ close to the dragon."

"Astrid? What about you?" asked Stoick as he hadn't heard her answer.

"I haven't really seen them much, but when I did they did seem more worried," Astrid admitted as she only saw them that morning.

Stoick nodded as he said, "They're probably worried they won't see you again."

 _That_ caught everyone's attention as Hiccup asked, "Why?"

"Cause the last time that a Stormcutter came on Berk it took something that no one could replace… a mother," answered Stoick as he took off his helmet and caressed it softly. "More specifically Hiccup's mother."

Everyone gasped in shock as Hiccup froze as he began to connect more dots in his vision as he asked, "What happened?"

Stoick sighed as he stared at the fire as he began to tell the story, "Most of you were just babes when this happened. In the days where dragons raided us, I was fighting them when I heard a crash in my home. I rushed in when I saw Hiccup crying and a Stormcutter cornering Valka. I threw an axe to help Valka escape but the dragon attacked and fire surrounded us. The Stormcutter was still cornering Valka, but Hiccup was closer so I saved him but before I could save Valka I saw the Stormcutter flying away with her as Valka screamed for me. Hiccup and I nearly died that night, but Valka wasn't so fortunate."

Everyone, both Dragons and Riders, stayed silent they couldn't believe the story. Toothless curled up by Hiccup as tears formed in his eyes as he touched the scar on his chin.

"Oh Hiccup," whispered Astrid at the state he, and to an extension Stoick, were in.

Stoick looked up from the fire as he saw Hiccup touch the scar as he said, "That's where you got that scar."

"All this time. I wondered why I was scared about that dragon, but it wasn't even that dragon. It was just it's species," whispered Hiccup shocked as suddenly his vision made sense. The sight of the Stormcutter made a small part him fear that he would die or taken.

"So what are we going to do with that Stormcutter?" asked Snotlout still feeling emotional about the story about his aunt.

"We still need to get it off Berk. Whatever happened in the past happened. I need to face the present, so when that dragon returns we're going to get it off Berk for good," answered Hiccup with grief in his tone, but it was overpowered by his determination.

* * *

 **A.N: Only one more chapter. See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Welcome to Scars! Hope enjoy! Also none of my stories are canon to each other unless I mention it is so "Scars" is not canon to "Island of Youth". Sorry it's the last chapter**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

Hiccup woke up the next day as he stared at the sun rising. He looked at Toothless as he said, "Today's the day. I have to face it."

Toothless crooned in Hiccup's lap as he didn't wish for his best friend to face something that made him so scared. Hiccup petted him as he whispered, "I'm going to be fine, bud. Don't worry about me."

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the horizon as he waited patiently for the Stormcutter to arrive.

* * *

Downstairs, Stoick whittled a duck as his thoughts were filled with worry at the thought of Hiccup facing that beast. He heard Hiccup wake up a few minutes ago but he hadn't come down yet. He muttered as he rubbed his face in frustration, "Of all the dragons that had to come to Berk it had to be _that_ one."

His thoughts were interrupted as Hiccup ran downstairs with Toothless as Stoick asked, "Hiccup? Where are you going?"

"Just going to talk with the gang. This time for sure we're going to get the Stormcutter," said Hiccup determined as he ran then flew out.

Stoick sighed sadly as he muttered, "I hope you're right Hiccup."

* * *

Astrid waited by Stormfly with the other Riders in the Dragon Training Academy. Hiccup and Toothless flew in as Hiccup greeted, "Top of the morning' class!"

"Morning Hiccup!" greeted the Riders, but Astrid said it with a little less enthusiasm. Stoick's words still haunted her. This Stormcutter from years ago nearly killed Hiccup and Stoick and it even took away his mom. The whole reason he was motherless it was a from a dragon. He even had a scar to prove it. Then to top it all off the Stormcutter was going to come back again.

"Astrid, you okay?" asked Hiccup as he noticed Astrid staring off into her axe's blade.

Astrid shook her head as she answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. How are you going to handle the Stormcutter?"

The other Riders looked at each other as Ruffnut and Fishlegs slowly pushed the other Riders as they had a feeling this was going to get mushy real soon.

"Come on we should go."

"What?"

"No!"

"Leave them alone."

"Man…"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at their antics as he sat next to Astrid as he asked, "You weren't worried before. What makes this time different?"

"What your dad said last night. It makes sense why everyone is afraid of that dragon. They're scared that it will take someone else… Hiccup what if it's going to take you away?" answered Astrid as she looked into Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup shocked at how much she was worried about him as he said, "Astrid, I can't promise I won't get hurt. But I know for sure that I _won't_ get taken. The other Riders, my Dad, and especially you and Toothless are strong enough to not let that happen."

Astrid smiled at his trust in her and Toothless as she held his hand as they leaned together and shared a kiss.

* * *

When the sun setted the Riders returned to their position with more caution, as Stoick readied with Skullcrusher he left his axe at home so he didn't have the urge to hurt the Stormcutter or worse, and Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons stayed together waiting for that screech. Then right on cue the Stormcutter arrived with it's screech.

Hiccup stared at the dragon as Astrid asked quietly, "What's wrong? You're not pale or trembling so I know you're not having a panic attack."

"I feel like there's something missing in my Dad's story. Like why does a Stormcutter come eighteen years ago but never raid again till now?" wondered Hiccup as he waited for the Stormcutter to walk around for a moment. "It's not even attacking anything, it's just looking for something."

Hiccup took a deep breath as he whispered, "Okay. I'm going in."

"Good luck," whispered Astrid as he held his hand tightly.

* * *

Hiccup snuck to the dragon as he rubbed the wings with a trembling hand. The Stormcutter narrowed its eyes before Hiccup held out his hand out of pure instinct. The Stormcutter stared at his hand as his narrowed eyes widen to a docile look. Hiccup looked at its eyes before he noticed how Stormcutter had scars before he noticed something similar in its eyes that he saw from a long time ago. Next thing he knew he felt a claw instead of a scale as he felt a warm breath on him from long ago as he was no longer in the village but in the same scenery from his earlier visions.

 _A pair of Stormcutter eyes looked at him curiously._

 _Giggles filled a room._

 _A tiny hand touches a claw nail._

 _The soothing motion of a cradle then suddenly a sting on his chin_.

"Guess, it was an accident. I bet this has been misunderstanding as well," whispered Hiccup as he smiled before he looked underneath as his eyes widen. "Wow, a _huge_ misunderstanding."

* * *

The Riders stared at Hiccup worried as he froze again but he soon got out of it as Hiccup yelled, "No need for attack!"

The Riders, Dragons, and Stoick as they walked cautiously to the dragon. Hiccup petted the dragon calm as he announced, "This is just a misunderstanding."

"How? It's been attacking for a week," wondered Snotlout as he saw Hiccup go under the Stormcutter's wing and lifted it up. "Whoa!"

When he lifted the wing it revealed a baby Stormcutter stuck on it's wing as Hiccup explained, "Looks like _she_ just needed to feed her babies."

"But where are the other babies? Why is there only one?" asked Fishlegs confused as every dragon usually have more than one.

"I think they were attacked and are… gone," answered Hiccup sadly as he petted the dragon with a limp hand. "Look at the baby it's already scarred. The mother probably couldn't fly too far and needed to get food for the baby."

"Poor things," whispered Astrid as she stared at the dragon mother and son.

Stoick stared at the dragons as he ordered, "Someone get Gobber quickly!"

The other Riders quickly rushed to get him as Stoick petted the dragon as he whispered, "We'll get you check out and you'll be flying in no time."

* * *

Another week later, both the Stormcutter mother and son as Hiccup petted them as he said, "Good luck, out there be safe."

The Mother and Son flew off in the horizon as Stoick held his shoulder, "They'll be fine, son."

"Yeah, I know they will be," replied Hiccup as he touched his scar on his chin while Stoick smiled at as he held his shoulder, Astrid held his hand, and Toothless nuzzled his hand. Hiccup then looked at his dad and knows the emotional scars in his heart but that's what made him a good dad. Then turned to Astrid as he looked at her eyes as they were slightly lighter than when they were younger a scar from the lighting the start of their relationship, and of course Toothless and him have the same scar, with Toothless' tailfin and his leg, the start of a never ending friendship. All scars have a tragic start but a beautiful end result.

* * *

 **A.N: End of "Scars"! Next time it's a time travel story called "How to Train Your Past Self"**


End file.
